You and Me
by TheLingeringWolf
Summary: It was Rima's birthday and Nagihiko was determined to let her know she was special. Shameless Rimahiko. Birthday fic dedicated to my two most faithful readers, HopeWithinDarkness and Golden dragon of the skies! Happy belated birthday, girls!


**Hey! This story is dedicated to HopeWithinDarkness and Golden dragon of the skies for their birthdays! Happy belated birthday, girls!**

P.S. Sorry if it's a bit rushed. I wrote it in ten minutes... yeah. If you see any errors, drop a review!  
P.P.S. Don't fave without reviewing please! :D

I DO NOT OWN _SHUGO CHARA _OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

It was Rima's birthday and Nagi was determined to let her know she was special. Lately, her scowl had been dropping a little lower, her eyes glazing over. He had his suspicions. Nagihiko believed she thought that, due to her parents' ever present arguments, she would have no one to celebrate with.

He had proof too. He'd overheard her talking to Amu about it after a Guardians' meeting. _'Seriously, I don't want a party or presents, so stop trying to organise one. There's nothing special about my birthday. Oh and, you're not as stealthy as you think you are. Just a heads up.' _Rima had spat out. Amu had tried in vain to change Rima's mind but her resolve remained written in stone: why celebrate a birthday when her parents didn't even remember?

Nagihiko sighed. This was the second year in a row she had pulled a stunt like this. He thought he'd persuaded her she wasn't worthless on the eve of her thirteenth birthday. He had cornered her and demanded she tell him why he wasn't allowed to at least give her a birthday card. Caught up in the moment, she'd spat her reason at him, only to gasp and sprint away.  
_  
'Why the hell should I celebrate my birthday when I'm the sole reason my parents fight daily?'. _The words still stung as much as they had that night. But Nagihiko was determined. She would finally know that she wasn't worthless, that she was special in every single way.

So that was why he was standing in front of her house, latest edition of her gag manga in one hand and a letter in the other. He took a deep breath before walking straight into her home, dodging the kitchen where her parents were currently battling.

Nagihiko took the carpeted stairs two at a time before he found himself at her door. The dark oak had never looked so imposing before. He found himself stalling, trying to stifle the little voice that told him he should turn back and go home. It kept yelling at him that one wrong move and he could lose her forever. One wrong word and she would walk out of his life permanently.

_Screw it, _he thought and flung open the door.

The sight that greeted him nearly broke his heart. Rima was sitting on the floor, curled in a ball, holding shaking hands to her ears and whispering the word _'shut up' _over and over again.

"Rima," he whispered. He got no answer. Nagi tried again, only to get the same response. He finally dropped to the floor beside her. The chant she had kept whispering broke off suddenly and she stiffened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled.

"I came to wish you a happy birthday," he grinned, despite the throbbing in his heart.

Rima reared up suddenly and she pinned a glare on him. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me today?"

"Yes, and―"

"Didn't I also tell you that I didn't want anything?" she pointedly stared at the glossy cover of the gag.

Nagihiko suddenly remembered the purpose for his visit and gazed at her, never breaking eye contact. "Why do you do this to yourself, Rima?"

She blanched at his words. "Excuse me?"

Nagi continued, pouring all his heart and soul into his next words. "You are not worthless, Rima."

"What do you know?" she managed to croak. Tears threatened to spill from her wide eyes. As if something had suddenly possessed him, his hand came up and brushed away the lone tear that had escaped. Rima's breath whooshed out of her nose sharply.

"Rima, you aren't worthless," he repeated, softly this time. "You're anything but. Rima, you're amazingly unique, special… you're _you."  
_  
Rima froze at his words. _He's wrong, _she kept thinking to herself. Yet, no matter how hard she wanted to believe that he was wrong, she couldn't. Slowly, ever so carefully, Rima allowed herself to come out of her shell. Before she could stop herself, she was crying in his arms.

"Hush now," he murmured into her hair. "Birthday girls shouldn't cry." His words only caused more tears.

"Nagi," she whimpered between sobs. "You… bastard… ma-making me cry on my b-birthday."

Despite the insult, he was grinning. Her cries slowly turned into laughs at his chuckles that rumbled from his chest and into her very being. They lay on the floor together, Rima seated on Nagihiko's lap and wrapped in a tight embrace, smiling like idiots.

"Happy birthday," he whispered.

* * *

**Okay, how was it? Liked it? Love it? I hope you did! :) :) :)**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO!


End file.
